Kitana
Kitana (also known as Princess Kitana or Lady Kitana) is a character and a secondary heroine in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the princess of Edenia and the biological daughter of King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, as well as an adopted daughter of the evil Emperor Shao Kahn. In the series' original storyline, Kitana serves Shao Kahn as an elite assassin before becoming one of the leaders of the good characters. She also has a role of suggested romantic interest for the series' primary hero Liu Kang and has an evil twin and nemesis named Mileena, as well as a longtime intimate friend Jade. Appearance Kitana is 10,000 years old but looks like she is in her 20's still. Through out the majority of her appearances, Kitana attire is mostly blue with blue fans and a blue mask. She has black hair that's laid down and sometimes tied. In Mortal Kombat 9, she has more of a different appearance, but still keeping her blue attire now having more muscular build and having abs her midriff is exposed. She wears blue Edenian bra that's cross laced revealing cleavage, and wears blue boots. In her alternate costume she is unmasked and her laced bra is down, her sleeves are longer and her cloth that was in front of her legs is now in the back. For Mortal Kombat X, her default outfit is more ninja-like with a blue accent color against some black parts, namely her pair of elbow-length gloves and her bra supported by some strong silk and under what looks like a corset for her waist. Here, Kitana also wears some golden jewelries on her forehead, around her neck, and on her chest. Other changes to the outfit includes a pair of shoulder armors with an extension that goes down towards her gloves, and a pair of beige leather boots that goes up to the middle of her thighs with some armored knee pads. Her hair is held in a bun with a pair of hair sticks and sporting two breads, and she also has faint blue eye shadow. As opposed to her evil twin Mileena both Kitana and Mileena with there masks on look similar even with there figure and stature and hair. However Kitana's face is more beautiful compared to the monstrosity of her clone. Most of the time Kitana wears beautiful make-up to enhance her features even more. Personality At first Kitana was stubborn, naive, and filled with anger when under Shao Kahn's influence. However, after breaking free from him and being with other people that are kind and caring, she learned to calm down and actually be more open-minded to others. During certain situations Kitana doesn't hesitate to help people she's close to showing more respect and kindness for them. Although at times, Kitana would sometimes question her strength and lose her usual confidence when losing to someone. She also like's the people of Earthrealm a lot and are just as important to her as Edenia is and will do anything she can to protect the people she cares about. As of MKX, after being killed by Sindel and turned into a revenant, she no longer sees herself a victim anymore and is ready to rule the Netherrealm alongside with Liu Kang and seek revenge against her former ally, Raiden. Powers and Abilities Kitana uses her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than exceptional in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a combo Chain. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most strongest Mortal Kombat fighters in the series, and was later slightly changed to meet the equal standards in fairness in later games. Kitana's also very Agile able to do very quick kicks and fast fist attacks. As far as strength Kitana exceptionally has it, using Strong throws and hitting vital's such as chest, throat, and knees making her a deadly warrior. Her fist are strong enough to deliver powerful blows on her opponents such as uppercuts strong enough to send a person flying or frontal attacks to fracture bones or create extremely fatal injuries to her opponents with just her fist alone. She's also capable of lifting a fully grown man with just one hand, when she lifted Shang Tsung making her strength admired. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has bested her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in Mortal Kombat Gold. Quote Trivia *Kitana's name is a combination of Japanese words Kitsune ("Fox") and Katana. *In her MK vs. DC Universe ending, Kitana was given Shang Tsung's abandoned island as a base of operations for her Edenian Resistance fighters. She had it changed to a "Bastion of Beauty and Light" and named it Argus Island, essentially the Themyscira of Edenia. *Kitana's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat: Deception, located on the stairs leading to the Soulnado. *Kitana has a history of being repeatedly deceived and/or manipulated by villains throughout the series. She, during Mortal Kombat II, falsely believed Shao Kahn to be her father; in Deception, she was under the control of Onaga; in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kitana was manipulated by both the rage sent by Dark Kahn, and then by Quan Chi; and in Shaolin Monks, Mileena and Jade put her under Shao Kahn's spell. *Kitana's second color in MKII is gray. This color was recycled for MK Trilogy's Khameleon. *Kitana has a "Kiss of Death" Fatality in every game but Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat X. *Kitana is the most-seen female character in Mortal Kombat (2011) 's Story Mode. She appears in all chapters but three: Chapter 12, Chapter 13, and Chapter 14. *When Kitana performs her X-Ray Move in MK (2011) on female characters, her fan's blades will go through the skull, but when she performs it on males, the blades will not go through the skull. However, when her X-Ray Move is performed on Goro, Kintaro, or Shao Kahn, the blades will go through the skull. *WWE Diva AJ Lee dressed as Kitana during a Halloween Costume Battle Royal as a homage to the character. *Kitana's costume from the Samurai Pack DLC for MKX, called Jingu Kitana, is probably based on Empress Jingū, a legendary Japanese Empress and ''onna bugeisha-- ''a female warrior who commonly fought alongside samurai. Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Princess Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Ninjas Category:Voice of Reason Category:Related to Villain Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Undead Category:Brutes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Normal Badass Category:Athletic Category:Betrayed Category:Teleporters Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wise Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Ingenue Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Sympathetic Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Extravagant Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Misguided Category:Control Freaks Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Love Rivals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Right-Hand Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Master Combatants Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Spouses Category:Noncorporeal Category:Strategists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Posthumous Category:Determinators Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Controversial Category:Martyr Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Chi Masters Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Inconclusive Category:Independent Category:Villain's Crush Category:Reactionary Category:Loner Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Optimists Category:Rivals Category:Destructive Category:Aristocrats Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:False Antagonist